Chakra's Light and Darkness
by evilgoo
Summary: Three years are up and Naruto's life is in danger. To protect him, the hokage turns to... Tenten? [Nejiten, Inoshika, HInaNaru]
1. Meeting

HI!

This Fanfic is mostly gonna revolve around Tenten although it doesn't seem like it right now. She's my second favorite character (My favorite character being Neji) but I don't know anything about her not even her last name!! SO I decided to make up a history for her. This takes place after Sasuke goes to Orochimaru, so he's not in it… yet… and I guess they're all 15 or 16 years old. YAY! Same as me!

Personally I think I'm gonna stick to the pairs that I like, and no yaoi. That stuff just scares me. So the pairs are going to be TenNeji, NaruHIna, InoShika; nothing new right?! Please gimme ideas on the coupling thing too. I can always use the help.

AND plz review!!! (pretty please??) This is actually the first fanfic that I've written. I'm not going to say "Oh please go easy on me because this is my first fic" because that just totally annoys me when other people do that. So rate, good or bad I don't care.

NOTE: I use ' ' for thoughts and " " for someone actually speaking. GOT IT?

Evilgoo: I don't own Naruto. sniff sniff sniff

Naruto: Thank goodness for that…

Evilgoo: WHAT DID U SAY???

Naruto: cowers nothing…. Sorry…

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

The fifth Hokage sat in front of her desk, deep in thought.

'Damn, it's almost been three years. We don't have a lot of time left. Orochimaru and Atatsuki will be making their move soon. Konoha cannot let then get Naruto. We also must get Sasuke back. Who knows what would happen if he is to remain in Orochimaru's hands…'

Tsunade let out a long sigh and slowly sipped her sake pondering this matter when she noticed a file lying underneath her desk. 'What's this?' Flipping through the files she gasped at its contents. 'Who would have thought… there was a clan like that? I always thought it was a legend. And to think that there is a survivor still living in  
Konoha?'

"Sensei (meaning the fourth Hokage) must have kept this a secret from the other ninjas" She gave a small smile, "sensei, you are such a softie. I see, you wanted to protect her..."

"however, I could use this… YES! This is a perfect way to hide Naruto!!"

Tsunade called to the nearest ninja.

"Quickly! Get me Gai and his team!! Immediately!!!"

Hai."

"Also get me Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi's teams while you're at it"

"Hai!!!"

Tsunade smiled and said under her breath,

"Perfect…"

* * *

Neji eyed his teammate with an interested look on his face. She was just so mysterious. He had known her for over four years now, but he had never met her parents or been in her house. In fact, he didn't even know where she lived. Her life was a total secret from him. Still there was something intriguing about her.

Tenten suddenly felt a pair or silver eyes on her.

"What?!" She asked getting slightly angry.

"Nothing, nothing…"

She looked at him suspiciously. Oh well, he was always like that, cold and unemotional. She shrugged and turned back to her training. There was no use trying to change a guy like that. Especially when you also can't open up your feelings and tell him the truth. Tenten shrugged the thought off and tried to hold the pain in her chest.

Neji sighed as he turned his attention to his other teammate who was screaming and throwing punches in the air.

'That baka…' he thought to himself with an amused smirk on his face. He was so active and hyper that you couldn't even guess that he was critically injured 3 years ago. Stupid eyebrows and haircut, just like Gai sensei.

Now that he thought about it, where was Gai sensei? He shook his head and the idea out of his head. Gai sensei can take care of himself. There was no need for him to think about it.

With that thought, he turned back to his training to be interrupted by a:

"KYAAaaaaaAAAa!!!!!!!!!"

Apparently something green and had extremely shiny teeth had just jumped out of the tree and land in front of Tenten.

"Gai sensei!!!" Tenten yelled looking like she was about faint.

"Gai sensei!!!" Lee yelled looking like spring just came early.

"LEE!!! Everyone! The hokage has summoned us for a mission! It is time for our youth to shine!! Let us gO!"

"YOSH!!! Lee cried out and started hugging his sensei.

"Lee, lets do our best!" Gai said with tears running down his cheek

"Hai, sensei!" Lee said with tears running down his cheek and a bit of drool.

(a sunset in background with waves crashing down)

"…….." Neji and Tenten just stood there gawking at the stupidity of it all.

"But, the most important person here would be Tenten" Gai said after the moment was over.

Neji, Lee and Gai stood there looking at Tenten, who was looking at the ground.

"I understand" Tenten said at last. "Let's go to Tsunade sama then." And with that said she walked off in the direction of the Hokage's place with her sensei and her two teammates, who were wondering what was going on, following her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ramen shop, two ninja teams were fighting and yelling at each other or rather two kunoichi.

"Naruto! Stop pigging out in front of me!!! That's disgusting!" Sakura yelled.

"That goes for you too Chouji!!!" Ino yelled.

"Shut up Ino pig! You're making too much noise!!"

"I'm the one making too much noise?! Just listen to yourself you big forehead girl!!!!"

Naruto and Chouji continued eating trying to ignore the fighting girls, glad that the conversation had been directed away from them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered under his breathe "so troublesome." Now that Sasuke was gone, he thought that their relationship would've gotten better. It seemed now that their friendship is worse than ever.

He quickly glanced at the shop owner who looked like he had a really bad headache and an I-thought-ninjas-were-suppose-to-work-together look. Then he looked at the chef who was giving the two girls death stares.

'Couldn't blame them. Who could stand this racket.' He sighed and murmured again "girls are so troublesome." But yet he couldn't help feeling something while watching Ino yelling her heart out. He started to smile when he stopped himself. ARGH! Ino's personality is exactly like his mothers. There was no way he could possibly…. Maybe it was a family curse.

A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Well, isn't it loud in here?"

Everyone looked up to see a big white haired man standing at the entrance of the ramen shop.

"Ero-sennin!!" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi sensei and Asuma sensei too!"

"For the last time Naruto, it's Jiraiya! Not Ero-sennin!" But Naruto wasn't listening. He gave a loud groan that no one heard.

"Why are you and Kakashi sensei doing here?" Ino asked her sensei.

"Actually we're not sure, Tsunade sama just called us to bring our students in. I have no idea what this is about though." Asuma answered.

"Looks like Hokage sama called your teams in too." A voice came from the back of Kakashi.

"Kurenai!!" Kakashi looked in surprise behind him. "I didn't sense your presence at all!"

"Well, I do use Genjutsu you know." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well well well… look what we have here." A boy and his two other teammates popped out from behind Kurenai.

"Kiba!" Naruto, Ino and Sakura said all at once.

"Konni..nichi..w..wa, N..n..aruto k..kun" A white girl said shyly playing with her fingers.

"AH! Hinata!" Naruto smiled.

AH! Hinata could feel her blood rush to her face. He smiled at me; Naruto kun just smiled at me. Her head felt like it was floating.

Naruto noticed her strange reaction and came nearer. "Are you Okay?" Hinata just nodded. 'hmm... what a strange girl' He thought to himself.

Shino who had been silent this whole time looked over to Ino.

"What?" Ino asked, feeling really uncomfortable that a bug weirdo was looking at her from under those dark sunglasses.

"You have a beetle on your shoulder."

"huh? KYAaaaaaaaAAAAAH!!!!!"

Asuma and Kurenai sighed as they watched the panicked girl run up and down trying to take off her sweater while everyone else laughed; except Shino, who was feeling extremely sorry for the beetle. Finally Shikamaru sighed and just picked the bug off of Ino's shoulder and handed it to Shino who immediately took it and walked outside.

The shop owner and chef rolled their eyes and turned towards back of the restaurant where Chouji was laughing and trying to cram a bit of ramen into his mouth at the same time.

"Thanks" Ino said turning red. 'Argh! I really embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Thank goodness Sasuke kun wasn't here.' Thinking about Sasuke and what happened to him, she looked down at the floor. Shikamaru who was watching her knew she was thinking about Sasuke, but what could he do?

"This is all so troublesome" He sighed.

"Well now that that's over, we better go before Tsunade throws a tantrum… again"

Jiraiya said still chuckling. "I think I have an idea of what Tsunade wants us to do, but lets go to make sure first."

"Well??? What are we waiting for??? Let's go already!" Kiba marched towards the exit and the rest of the groups followed him out of the restaurant.

Jiraiya thought to himself 'Tsunade you better have come up with a great place to hide Naruto from Atatsuki. Who knows what is going to happen from now on.' He looked at Naruto who was chattering away with Sakura and Hinata standing shyly next to him. 'Even I don't know what will happen from now on. Be careful, Naruto.'

He walked down the road with the chattering teenagers and their senseis toward the hokage's place.

* * *

Oh it's incredible that I put Shikamaru and Ino stuff I put in there. I didn't intend for it to be in there at first. But who could resist a little bit here and there while proofreading your work. grins

Shikamaru: I don't like that grin….


	2. Exposure

Oooh I got reviews!!! YAY! Thank you so much! feels all bubbly inside

Sorry about making u wait like 2 weeks for an update. I'm so very sorry claps hands together. Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!!!! I'll try to work ahead next time… This time was cuz I seemed to want to drag the story on and on and on, and I'm sure most of you just want to get to the point rite? (one of my lines, "Short and terse! Just not too terse") So basically I shifted around stuff and that took like a long time…

Actually about the Tenten thing, I've bin thinking about her ability for a long time before I've even discovered Fanfics, I just hope the idea doesn't sound too weird on paper and that doesn't ruin the story cuz I thought I started the story out pretty well. I even surprised myself.

The reason why Naruto is the same as he was 3 years ago is because… does he seem like the guy that would get any more mature? But I'll keep that in mind in case I have a chance to make him more, responsible... (hmm… I wonder how I'll do that…)

There's such a thing as an alert list? WOW! I'm learning so many things about this site! giggles (that should be useful!!!)

OK! On to chapter 2!!!

Neji: She does not own Naruto or me…

Evilgoo: I was supposed to say that!!!

Neji: It took you too long with the review replies….

Naruto: YEA! IT was BOOOORING!!!!

Evilgoo: BE QUIET! The story is starting!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Exposure

Lee glanced around the Hokage's office. Tenten listening closely to what Tsunade sama was saying with Gai sensei next to her with a concerned look on his face.

'I'm so bored!' Lee looked over to his other teammate, Neji, who was closely examining the ongoing conversation looking indifferent as usual. As an attempt to make conversation, he said:

"Neji.."

"What?" came his short, terse answer. Two white eyes turned into an icy glare.

"Nothing… I was just wondering what they were talking about, that's all…"

"…" Neji continued watching Tenten without saying anything.

"Do you know?" Lee asked, trying to attempt conversation again.

"….I think they're talking about our mission."

"oh…" Lee looked down in disappointment. Neji was always so observant, but he never told what he was thinking.

Neji's eyes suddenly softened as he continued looking at his teammate with a slight frown. "She looks really sad though."

"What?!" A big face with big shiny eyes was rite next to his with a big drooly smile. IT looked incredibly dumb…

"Y-You like her!!!" Squealed the face. Lee started dancing around.

Neji was about to punch this face when Tenten walked up to her teammates.

"What was that about?" She was about to answer when

"Oh, we'll discuss this as soon as the others get here." Gai cut in, "Oh and just in time!"

8 chuunins and their senseis walked into the building.

"Sakura-san!!!!" Lee ran up to her and gave her a shiny smile.

"Uh, hi Lee-san." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"OH!! Its fuzzy eyebrows!!!!"

BAM!!!! Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's head in a death punch. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call Lee-san that?" Sakura hissed.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji sighed. "that idiot…"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered as she helped him onto his feet.

"Ah! I'm fine. Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. Hinata turned dark red and stared at the ground. 'What a strange girl' He thought.

"Now my job is done so I'll leave you to your mission" Gai said.

"You're LEAVING?!" Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"yes my dear Lee, there are other missions I must attend to. So sayanora! LEE! Good LUCK!" he said with tears in his eyes…

"OH Gai-sensei!" Lee gave him a thumbs up and ran to hug him.

Everyone: "…….."

"What… was… that…?" Shikamaru asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I know I'm not suppose to discriminate against a fellow ninja, but wasn't that a little…" Tsunade started to ask Jiraiya, but cut off when she saw the look on his face.

"Do they do that EVERYTIME?" Naruto asked turning toward Lee's teammates who had extreme annoyed faces.

"Pretty much…" Tenten murmured while Neji shook his head.

* * *

After 15 minutes....

"uh.. Tsunade, now that that's over, Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" Jiraiya gave one last scowl at the green pair to eye Tsunade in the eye.

Everyone turned their eyes onto the Hokage, who had a small smile on her face.

"I am leaving all your missions in Tenten's hands. She will be your leader now. Follow her orders. You are all on a top secret mission." She turned and motioned Tenten to come up front. Clearly Tenten was very nervous.

"Wait. Why is Tenten in charge?" Lee asked. "Shouldn't someone with more experience be the leader, like Shikamaru?"

"No. Tenten will be leading you." She said again with her quiet smile.

"What were you thinking?" Jiraiya asked. "I thought you were looking for a place to hide Naruto."

"I found a place for him with Tenten"

"I don't understand. Why call all the other teams?!!"

"To help protect him" Tsunade was about to say more when Kiba interrupted

"Wait! Why do we have to protect Naruto?! Who's after him!? Is it Orochimaru???"

"Our main concern is about Atatsuki…" Tsunade said.

"What?! Atatsuki too!?"

"It seems we must ask the person in question this himself" Neji turned his white eyes onto Naruto, who seemed quite nervous. Neji had been listening with great interest all this time.

"che.." 'What are you going to do now Naruto?' Jiraiya thought to himself worried.

"I-I…" started Naruto.

'He's going to say it!!!' Tsunade thought in surprise to herself.

"I'm the Kyuubi."

"Whaaaaat!??!!?!?" Everyone was shocked. Even Shino looked very surprised.

"You were the Kyuubi all along Naruto…?" Sakura asked slowly.

Naruto nodded his head. "The fox is sealed inside me."

"you… you… "Naruto looked down.

"You IDIOT!!!!" Naruto was Very surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us? We are your friends!" Sakura yelled.

"g-gomenasai…" Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a small smile.

"Now back to your mission." Kakashi said. "Tenten?" Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"We're going to my clan's village."

* * *

I dunno. Didn't that chapter feel sucky and short to you? I split them into 2 parts that's why. I wanted to update rather than spend a long time on one long chapter for those who are waiting. And I'm DEFINITELY going to put Tenten's secret in the next chapter. Gomenasai! I wanted Naruto to reveal his secret first! That way, it'll make it easier. Not a whole lot of romance in this one. Sorry!!!! I surely will put more love in it.

**Poll:** Which couple do u like best in Naruto!? If ur reading this, I'm sure u like Tenten rite? BUT JUST VOTE! I'm soo curious!


End file.
